Star Fox: OUTATIME (BTTF and Star Fox mash up)
by HispanicFox1987
Summary: Rolan McCloud, the Brother of James McCloud has built a Time Machine out of a DeLorean DMC-12. Just 5 months after the success of his time machine, he prepares to leave Corneria to live on Fortuna, and as he says goodbye to his brother and family afterwards. then his departure turns arwy... I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX AND BACK TO THE FUTURE. Belongs to their respective owners.


A long time ago, Rolan McCloud, the Brother of James McCloud, has built a Time Machine out of a DMC-12 he and his brother had salvaged as kids. He is 20 Years and James was 17. Both Rolan and James tested the DeLorean Time Machine by speeding it to 88 mph and it was a Successful. After the test. Rolan wanted to prove To the Cornerian Goverment and through out the Lylat System that he built a Time Machine, but his Brother James told him about the consequences of Telling all over Lylat about the Time Machine and how much havoc will cause. Instead Rolan and James kept the Time Machine and Rolan went to the Future with the DeLorean without James. On the next Morning, Rolan came back to the Present and dropped some gifts to James and hid the gifts for a later time. Rolan had explained to James that he upgraded the DeLorean Time Machine with Hover coversion and a Reactor that can generate the required 1.21 jigowatts and Teleportation circuits installed.

5 months later, Rolan prepares to leave Corneria to live on Fortuna with the DeLorean. While James gave him a tool kit, food, an Empty picture book and another with Pictures of Him and James.

Rolan started the Time Machine's Teleportation Curcits and Flying mode. Later after that, Both siblings said Goodbye to each other. While Rolan sets of to leave Corneria...

But a Lightning Storm Came in. and Rolan became terrified, he was about to Lower the DeLorean to the Ground and James noticed also realizing that his Brother is in Trouble. Luckily James and Rolan have walkie-talkies. Rolan tries to get the DeLorean to Lower ground but the Winds made it tough.

"Be careful!. you don't want to get struck by Lightning!" James yelled. After James done telling shortly. The DeLorean was struck by a Lightning bolt. Electrifying the Teleportation circuits and activates the Flux Capacitor. an Explosion of Plasma blew up around the Car. And James falls down by the Force and the plasma vanishes and leaving Fire Tracks. Rolan was in the DeLorean. James had no clue, Whether the lightning bolt glitches the DeLorean's Teleportation circuits, that sends Rolan and the Car to Fortuna or a far away planet outside Lylat. James now remains as a lone sibling.

 _THIS IS WHERE THE STORY BEGINS..._ _Moments before the Lightning bolt Strikes..._ "C'mon! Get Down!" Rolan shouted. Rolan is trying to get the DeLorean down to the ground. A walkie-talkie besides Rolan buzzes, it was James' voice. _"Becareful!. you don't want to get struck by Lightning!"_ James yelled through the Walkie-Talkie. Just after the voice ends, a Lightning Bolt strikes at the Back of the Vehicle, affecting the Power units of the DeLorean Time Machine. The Flux Capacitor, The Core of the DeLorean Time Machine, has Powered up. The DeLorean has spun 88 mph. Rolan inside the car sees a quick flash of light. And then A ray of sunlight beams inside the Car. Rolan inside the Car quickly looked through the DeLorean's window. He sees a large Forest also above the Car. But Rolan didn't notice that the DeLorean is falling like a meteor." Ah!" He screamed. He grabbed into the wheel and glides softly. But the Car keeps falling until it hits through the trees. Rolan knew something bad would happen, so he activates a add-on he installed. It inflates a Raft underneath The DeLorean. When the Car hits the Ground, it bounced very high then it crashed again. The DeLorean finally hits the ground. And the inflated raft underneath pops. Rolan in the DeLorean immediately opens the gull wing door and falls out. He quickly stood up from the grass and rubs the debree of his jacket.

The 20 year old Fox looks around at the forest, Rolan then looked back At the DeLorean. Smoke comes throughout the energy boxes on the back of the delorean. He ran to it quickly.

"Great Fox!, the Power units are scrambled!." Rolan shouted. Then looked down at the wheels that are in normal standard. Rolan gulped. "Oh please it did'nt affect the Flying circuits..." he wimped.

When he checked the Flying switch in the DeLorean. It was blown. He realized the Flying circuits were destroyed. The DeLorean will never fly again.

"Oh-no...I'm stranded...Stranded!" He shouted.

He looked around again. He seems to be on a Planet habitable for life. He shook his head. Rolan then checked the DeLorean's Systems. The Lightning bolt that hit the Car did not effect Vehicle , but damages the Time and Teleportation Circuits. He was relifed. He gets inside the DeLorean and activates the Car. He drove the car at 10 mph, because he does not know if he is near or far from Lylat. He drove the DeLorean throughout the Forest till he finds high ground.

=5 HOURS LATER=

Rolan found a Spot to settle above the Forest and on High ground.

"Great Fox, that was long 'Time' to find a Spot." He said to himself proudly. A while Later, He Dug a small cave for the DeLorean and some space for himself. He slept in the Car's front trunk. And eats the Food his Brother gave him. He began to Work repairing the DeLorean Time Machine's Power units on the Day after. Also James had gave him his Voice Recorder. He spoke:

" _Day 2: it is the Second Day from my arrival to this Unknown Habitable Planet. I have dug out a Small cave for my self and my invention the DeLorean Time Machine, which was struck by Lightning and sended me Here the first place. My brother, James would have start a team called 'Star Fox' at a later time. I have already grown to be a adult and I do not know if there is life. Well... this is Rolan 'Flux' McCloud. Signing out._ "

3 hours later...Rain stormed outside the Cave. While Rolan began to build miniature parts to repair the scrambled circuits of the DeLorean. Rolan was about to be finished with the replacement component but then. Outside the Cave, he hears foot steps, it gets him terrified. He puts the finished component in a cardboard box. And puts away the rest of the Equipment in a toolbox quickly. He rushes to the DeLorean and puts his stuff in the Front Trunk of the Car and Rolan locked himself in the car for awhile, in the darkness. Rolan watched and heard, seemed to be nothing. He got out but still anxious. For 5 seconds he stood still, he thinks it was a tree branch being blown and. hitting the ground. Rolan took a Deep breath and sighed. "Well there is nothing bad at all right." He Chuckled. when he was chuckling he turned back, his eyes were wide open with terror, because a Black Figure is behind him. Which kills his Joy. his Chuckle was dropped to dread. For two and a half seconds. He Screamed in Terror." WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!". He was about to runaway from the Shadowy Figure. but trips and falls to the ground, knocking him into a coma. with a little seconds from pitch black, he sees the figure and it turned out to be a female. with that done he was knocked out into a coma.

40 Minutes later, he then wakes up, but he ends up tied to the chair he sat on earlier.

"Ugh... what the heck just happened, oof..." he was looking downwards. and shockingly notices a vine rope tied to him.

"Wai-what?!" He grunted. Rolan tries to break free, but it didn't work. He continues for 3 seconds of Breaking Free. But then. He hears a Chuckle of a Female. It Gave chills down his spine. He hears it from the Right side. He looked at the right. As he looked. It was the Same Black Shadow that scared him earlier. He began to be not scared.

"Alright!, show yourself!" Rolan yelled at the figure in the Darkest part of the Cave. The Storm that happened earlier already ended, Moonlight had beamed inside the cave. The Shadowy Figure in the dark, walked slowley to the Tied up Rolan. The Figure gets closer. Rolan's Eyes gotten wider. The Shadowy Figure then walked out of the darkness.

The Figure was revealed. It was a Vixen with blue and white fur, with white clothing. Rolan became entirely suprised.

"Oh my..." Rolan said it desperately.

"Whats Wrong?, never seen a sexy woman before?" The Blue vixen said.

Rolan thought the Vixen was going to say a different language he wouldn't understand, but the Vixen spoke in English. It gotten Rolan suprised and yelled:

"Great Fox!, you speak English!" Rolan replied to the Vixen. "Of course.I speak English." She said.

"Alright!, Untie me now!" He yelled. But the Vixen chuckled instead. Rolan felted bieng Creeped out. The Vixen does a lustish face on Rolan. Getting Rolan anxious. Then Rolan asked for the vixen's name." I'm sorry to interrupt, but... what's your...name?" He asked anxiously. "If you asked for my name, you must speak yours first." She said. Rolan gulped after that." My name is Rolan...Rolan McCloud." He replied. The Vixen sighed. "My name is Krystie." She said. The Vixen spoke her name to Rolan, it gets him suprised, then he sighs." Thats... a nice name..." Rolan politely said. Krystie Chuckled."Well... thank you." Sge said. Without notice, Krystie slightly kissed him on the Cheek. Rolan's Mind was blown, and is blushed. Krystie then laid her hand on Rolan's Right Knee, then she knell down next to Rolan, and then she laid her hand on Rolan's Right Cheek." You know...I Never met a Person like you...Rolan McCloud." She said. Rolan was blushed by the Vixen's words. Krystie then unties him. Rolan was about to make a run for it. But Krystie holds Rolan's Hand. Rolan notices Krystie holding his hand. He slowley looked back At Krystie. She then did a miscellaneous grin. She escorts Rolan to the Back of the DeLorean in the shadow, Rolan gulped. "How about...we make some fun together?" Krystie questioned Rolan." I...uh-" Rolan was interrupted when Krystie says: " Is that a yes?". Rolan wanted to refuse. Then suddenly, Krystie pulls herself and Rolan to the ground.

 _DURING THE MORNING_...

Rolan woke up. He is on the Ground. He began to think about what happened last night, thinking it was dream. " Great Fox. That's one Dream." He said to himself. Then barely noticed that he's only wearing underwear. He stood up. He looked outside the Cave. It was Morning. Rolan then goes back inside the cave. He opens the Front Trunk of the DeLorean. And brings out his Voice Recorder. He spoke:

" _Great Fox!, I may not believe it but. I think I had a dreamed about a Vixen with white and blue fur, and she seduces me, and then...pleasures me and i really think she devoloped a crush on me for some reason. Before that. I was building a replacement component for the scrambled circuits on a dark and stormy night!. I think the Planet I'm on has life that can bring your dreams too realistic. Oh my gosh... i think I'll never forget the Dream and that Vixen. This is Rolan 'Flux' McCloud. Signing out._ "

And puts the Recorder back in the trunk. And shuts the good of the DeLorean.

Until he smells something unusual. "Wait... what's that smell?" He said. He walked to the back of the DeLorean. As he looked at the Back of the Car. He saw white goo-alike substance on the Car's license plate which the digits are "OUTATIME".

Rolan walked and looked at the license plate. He carefully touches the substance and removes it from the Licenece Plate. He began to recongnized it... It was semen. "Agh!, why would semen be In the-" Rolan paused and then realized. "Great Fox..." He dreadfully said. He flashed back what happened. It was no dream, it was real!. " Good morning Rolan McCloud..." A female voice said. Rolan looked back. It was Krystie. What does she want now?. Rolan than screamed in terror again. "All right, Krystie!, what's was all about last night about?!" He yelled at the Vixen. Krystie chuckled and then she said: " Pleasure...".

Rolan was about to angirly yell at her, but he cooled himself down. He started to realize that Krystie is real and began to thought of their is more life in the planet. Rolan sighed. "Alright... Krystie... I think I should tell you this... if your a Vixen, then theirs life on this world, isn't it?" Rolan spoke to Krystie. Krystie doesn't seem to be satisfied. But decided to continue what Rolan questioned. " Alright... Um... Rolan come with me." Krystie replid to Rolan. Then she walked to the outside of the cave. Rolan then followed her. She stood nearly by an edge of the mountain. Rolan stood next do Krystie. "Rolan McCloud... welcome to the world of... Cerinia..."


End file.
